<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Love of Ours by MaskoftheRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149210">This Love of Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay'>MaskoftheRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Haiku collection, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta- we die like womne, One Shot Collection (kind of), POV Alternating, Poetry, Short &amp; Sweet, SuperBat, Sweet, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly-unrelated haikus about the relationship between one Bruce Wayne and one Clark Kent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying something a little different! Hope you all like it :) .</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark reflect on each other’s public identities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Glasses are askew.<br/>Your tie is too, my dear.<br/>That’s why I love you.</p>
  <p>Bruises and constant yawns.<br/>
Billionaire playboy, my ass.<br/>
He’s clearly Batman.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark argue— like all couples do— only theirs have a touch of heroism thrown in for some extra flavor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Why the fuck can’t you<br/>call me when you need help, Bruce?<br/>Pride isn’t worth its cost.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>“You are so stubborn!”<br/>“And <em>you</em> are so controlling—”<br/>“Guess we’re well-suited, huh?”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Esteem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clark is gentle, especially when Bruce needs a little reassurance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Please remember, Bruce,<br/>this hero thing goes both ways—<br/>we’re partners, okay?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>Do not denigrate yourself,<br/>it makes me quite sad.<br/>Batman’s help is needed.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark reflect on each other’s physique.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Soft lips and smooth hands,<br/>you are everything I’m not.<br/>How can you love me?</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Your scars, I won’t lie,<br/>they are quite striking, my dear;<br/>signs of your valor.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark leave one another love notes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Bruce, I’m not afraid<br/>to say loudly: “I love you.”<br/>I hope you can too.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Clark, I am awkward,<br/>and have trouble with my words<br/>but please know: you’re mine.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce reflects on the pleasures and problems of loving Superman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Counting sheep all night<br/>
but nightmares are intrusive.<br/>
Hold me gently, please.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Clark, you bastard, don’t die here;<br/>
my heart couldn’t beat<br/>
if you weren’t there to guide it.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Imperfections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one’s perfect, not even superheroes! Bruce and Clark reflect (fondly) on the other’s flaws.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>You hog the covers<br/>and have coffee breath sometimes,<br/>yet I still love you.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>You’re a morning guy,<br/>and don’t let me pamper you—<br/>still, I adore you.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce tells Clark that he loves him. Batman does too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Kiss me, please, Clark.<br/>I just need to know if you<br/>are into me too.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Kryptonite is green<br/>Joker’s smile is bloody red<br/>I’m glad you’re not dead.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two vacations, through Bruce and Clark’s eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Wheat yellow, stars bright—<br/>the Kansas night is quiet.<br/>A good vacation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Tahiti’s lovely,<br/>and the tropical sun’s nice—<br/>But your speedo? Great.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark are in LOVE... and also lust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your ass is divine<br/>and the rest of you? Sublime.<br/>So get over here, Bruce.</p><p>You’re magnificent,<br/>with the power of a god...<br/>put it to good use.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clark knows that Bruce is mortal. He reflects on this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you terrify me;<br/>
it’s like you forget <br/>
how breakable you really are. </p><p>Promise that you’ll never leave <br/>
even though it’s a lie—<br/>
pretend we have forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce knows that Clark will outlive him, and he <strike>tries not to think</strike> thinks about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swoop through the sky, <br/>and I ask myself why can’t <br/>this last forever. </p><p>I’ll leave you someday—<br/>not willingly, my dear Clark, <br/>but I’ll still be gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Likes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark reflect on the little things that they know the other enjoys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way to your heart <br/>is not food, but coffee.<br/>Good thing I get that.</p><p>Ask about a story,<br/>writing is Clark’s passion. <br/>Asking shows you care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Clark both have public identities, and maintaining them doesn’t come without a cost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I treasure the times<br/>when we can be ourselves, and<br/>not consumed façades.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>My face is weary;<br/>fake smiles hurt. I’m sorry you<br/>must cope with these lies.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Slapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Although there is certainly a grim aspect to being a superhero, not <i>everything</i> about it is depressing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Remember the time<br/>Lex tripped over his own feet—<br/>we both laughed so hard.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>The Clown’s henchmen once<br/>threw their pies early, and hit<br/>Joker. In the face.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The modern world is big, busy, and stressful. Thankfully Bruce and Clark have each other to lean on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Some days I get so<br/>tired, I’m stuck inside my head.<br/>Glad we’re together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Loud and sharp and bright;<br/>the world is too much sometimes—<br/>but you’re quiet.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason, today hit hard. Idk, I think I was just watching too much news; I’m from the U.S. and politics and COVID-19 are stressing me out. But I'm okay. Writing these helps :).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Apokolips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The universe is big— some places are too dark even for Batman, too hopeless even for Superman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>All we can do is<br/>sit and watch the ashes of<br/>this mad world drift by.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Sometimes there isn’t<br/>anything more to salvage,<br/>and so you move on.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Best Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>Laughter is the best medicine</i>, or so they say.

</p>
<p>Bruce and Clark muse on each other’s sense of humor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best kind of laugh<br/>is an unexpected one.<br/>I value yours most. </p><p>He’s got a wicked <br/>sense of humor, believe me.<br/>Clark is no boy scout. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>